


let our bodies intertwine

by scarybats



Category: ocean’s 8
Genre: Choking, F/F, Infidelity, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarybats/pseuds/scarybats
Summary: I came up with this while listening to my twilight playlist :)





	let our bodies intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> I love them with my whole heart.

Tammy shouldn’t want this. 

She should be in her room in her own bed getting herself off.

She shouldn’t enjoy the way Debbie’s silicone cock slides down her throat, shouldn’t enjoy the way Debbie forces her to choke and drool over it. 

Tammy should be moaning her husband’s name over and over again, should be sliding back down onto him and biting into his shoulder and scratching his back until it’s red and slightly bleeding where her nails went in a little too deep. 

She shouldn’t be enjoying this. 

But she is, she’s enjoying the way Debbie slowly slides her cock out and quickly fucks back into her cunt, enjoying the way Debbie takes a hand off her hips and grips at her throat instead, pupils dilated and glazed over. And when Debbie’s thrusts falter and the grip on her throat tightens,

Tammy knows that there’s nothing she could enjoy more than this. 


End file.
